Une petite hypnose?
by Z2vy
Summary: Deuxième OS, j'espère humoristique :P et bien sûr , Jisbon forever xD  PS: Auteur encore et toujours nulle en résumé...


Un deuxième OS pour la route parce qu'apparemment le premier était pas aussi mauvais que ça :P

Ah oui, pour ceux qui lise ma fic « La confiance est une histoire de mérite », je sais, je tarde à publier mais j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la fic(trop en fait xD) et il faut que je prenne le temps de les organiser, puis comme ça se bouscule pas à sa lecture, j'avoue que je me presse pas trop (Honte à moi T.T)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite hypnose ?<strong>

Ce jour-là, dans les bureaux du CBI, ou plutôt dans un bureau du CBI, la tension était palpable. Une brunette au yeux couleur de l'espérance fulminait frénétiquement. Son insupportable consultant, Patrick Jane, venait une fois de plus de la pousser à bout. Cela ne lui suffisait plus d'insulter les suspects et de les ridiculiser, il avait cette fois franchi un cap qui était à la lisière des frontières de Lisbon. Elle était tellement en colère qu'à chaque pression sur l'une des touches de son ordinateur, la brunette pensait qu'elle se casserait.

Elle pensait connaître les limites de la bêtise de Jane, et bien elle s'était trompée. Elle se traita d'idiote, la bêtise de Jane n'avait PAS de limites, et ça elle aurait dû le savoir.

La veine au niveau de sa tempe menaçait d'exploser quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un entra sans frapper au préalable. Le sang de la brunette ne fit qu'un tour, ça ne pouvait être que Jane, et il était la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait voir.

- Ah! Lisbon ! Vous voilà, je vous cherchais pour...

Le blond affichait un sourire ravi qui disparut à l'instant où ses pupilles dilatées se posèrent sur sa patronne qui ne lui adressa pas un regard, sa chevelure de jais tombant en cascade devant son visage. Mais s'il ne voyait pas son visage, le consultant était loin d'être dupe, il savait qu'elle était énervée, il suffisait de regardait les jointures de ses mains pour s'en rendre compte. Il s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Oh allez Lisbon ! Vous ne m'en voulez plus pour ça j'espère ! Argua t-il dans l'espoir vain d'apaiser la tension ambiante.

- Fichez le camp Jane. Siffla t-elle sans décrocher de son rapport.

- C'était drôle Lisbon, pas de quoi faire une affaire d'état ! Décréta t-il en haussant les épaules, sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Je ne plaisante pas Jane ! Et n'en reparlez plus, c'est un ordre ! S'énerva t-elle en relevant vers lui son visage crispé par la rage.

- Oulah ! S'exclama t-il en reculant d'un pas théâtralement en la voyant se redresser, si c'est un ordre alors, continua t-il en secouant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir qui s'intensifia lorsque que ce dernier déclencha un sourire amusé du consultant.

- Bon, je ne croyais pas que vous en auriez besoin, mais je vois bien qu'il faut que ça sorte, soupira t-il en secouant la tête horizontalement.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler ! Se braqua t-elle.

- Lisbon vous avez juste dû m'embrasser pour mettre un meurtrier en prison ! Je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé, la contra t-il, et puis votre indignation me blesse profondément! ajouta t-il, faussement vexé.

A la simple entente des ces mots, les joues de Lisbon s'embrasèrent pour le plus grand plaisir du mentaliste qui adorait cette vue. Lisbon et Jane était à eux deux une opération intéressante, un rougissement ou mieux, un sourire de la brune déclenchait irrémédiablement le sourire illuminé du blond. Et c'était ainsi depuis le premier jour.

- Je me fiche de votre ego Jane ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Argua t-elle, et en plus vous m'avez prise par surprise !s'indigna t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous pose problème dans cette histoire, on a eu l'assassin non?s'enquit-il, de plus en plus amusé.

- Ce qui me pose problème ? S'offusqua t-elle, Jane vous m'avez embrassé devant mon équipe et mon patron ! Deux agents du CBI ne doivent pas entretenir ce genre de rapport !

- Je ne suis que consultant, corrigea t-il, et de plus, nous n'entretenons pas de « rapport » Lisbon, j'ai juste déposer mes lèvres sur les vôtres une seule et unique fois pour distraire un meurtrier. Calmez-vous.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre maintenant ! Avoua t-elle finalement, à contre-cœur.

- C'est donc ça ! Vous avez honte ! S'amusa t-il en laissant échapper un rire enfantin, allons Lisbon, il n'y a que vous qui le prenait de cette façon, toute l'équipe en rit dans l'open-space.

- C'est bien le problème ! Et vous ne m'avez même pas demandez mon avis ! Fourragea t-elle.

- A d'autre Lisbon, vous n'auriez pas refuser de toute façon mais très bien, alors je vous le demanderez la prochaine fois...

- Jane ! Hurla t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il se mit à rire et la regarda, elle était totalement écarlate des pieds à la tête. Il avait chaud pour elle et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à la taquiner. Et c'est en la fixant de la sorte qu'une idée lui vînt à l'esprit, c'était drôle, c'était inattendu, ce n'était pas conventionnel, c'était une idée de Jane.

- On va arranger ça Lisbon.

La brunette le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, son air sûr de lui ne lui inspira pas confiance, et elle se recula quelque peu, se retrouvant dos au mur.

- Eh bien la confiance règne à ce que je vois ! Ironisa t-il en s'approchant de sa supérieure. C'est justement ce petit problème qu'il faudrait régler...

- Jane ? L'interrogea t-elle anxieuse, tandis qu'il se plantait devant elle à une distance raisonnable.

- Lisbon, commença t-il en prenant sa main pour la déposer au creux de la sienne. Il faut vous détendre, vous êtes beaucoup trop préoccupée, continua t-il d'une voix lente et captivante, faisant ressentir à la brune une impression de relâchement. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux Lisbon, nous sommes amis, nous nous faisons confiances. Au fur et à mesure que les mots atteignaient la brunette, elle se relaxait, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourde, les yeux toujours concentrés sur sa main liée à celle de Jane qui ne cessait de la balancer, lentement, calmement. Vous êtes détendue Lisbon, mais vous êtes consciente.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et elle commença à chuter, aussitôt rattrapée par Jane qui la réceptionna de sorte qu'elle se love dans ses bras, sa tête s'appuyant sur son épaule.

La première étape était réussie, Lisbon était hypnotisée.

Le blond allait mettre la suite de son plan à exécution lorsqu'il sentit le souffle régulier de Lisbon dans son cou, cela lui provoqua quelques frissons qu'il retint difficilement. Il se pencha pour la regarder de plus près, et il fut frappé par la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage.

Elle était belle. Il était encore un peu secoué, il n'avait jamais vu Lisbon autrement que comme une amie, elle était ce petit bout de femme indépendant, elle était forte mais surtout, elle était... Lisbon ? Ces derniers temps cependant, il la voyait de plus en plus comme elle était, et cela le troublait...

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme une femme … sauf ces temps-ci...et il se morigéna mentalement, Lisbon était Lisbon, point barre. Il regretta cependant le fait qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il aimait réellement voir ses émeraudes d'un vert profond et pénétrant, mais il se corrigea, à cet instant précis, en sentant le souffle de la brune sur sa peau, en la voyant, si paisible et détendue, et surtout, en la sentant dans ses bras, il ne voulait rien changeait. Non, jamais.

Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ce genre de chose, alors il se reprit avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, et déposa une main sur sa joue, pour établir la transe, et commença à exécuter son plan.

Mais avant, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier une chose qui le tracassait depuis un bon moment.

- Lisbon ?

- Hum... répondit-elle, plongée dans une transe hypnotique des plus efficace.

- Vous couchez avec le type de la compta qui vient tout les mercredi à notre étage ?

- Non... mais il est mignon.

Jane sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine, ce qui sur le coup le soulagea, pour la seconde d'après, l'inquiéter davantage... Il n'aurait pas dû se soucier des fréquentations de Lisbon... C'était de … la jalousie ?

Jane balaya ses pensées d'une main, il avait trop traîné, et il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne en compagnie d'une Lisbon en transe dans ses bras, ça ferait sûrement mauvaise impression.

Alors il approcha lentement son visage de celui de la brunette, soudain plus hésitant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta paralysé un instant, il venait de recevoir une décharge au cœur, la même qu'il avait reçut lors de leur précédent baiser, seulement sur le coup, il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'amusement et de l'adrénaline. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà quelques secondes que leur baiser durait, mais que Lisbon ne l'avait pas repoussé, alors il fit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le début.

Il caressa la joue de Lisbon, la sortant de sa transe.

Lorsque Lisbon se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, une tendre et chaude pression au niveau de ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'elle était bel et bien occupée à faire quelque chose de plus ou moins inattendu...

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir un baiser dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été à l'origine.

Quand elle vit une boucle blonde lui brouillait la vue, elle referma les yeux. Elle allait tenter de se dégager, quand une main vînt se placer sur sa nuque, lui intimant de ne pas partir, alors, pour une raison qu'elle même ignorait, elle se blottit un peu plus au creux de leur étreinte. Elle se sentait bien, elle lui rendait leur baiser, elle perdait ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, et elle le sentait sourire contre ses lèvres. Il souriait, ce sourire si spécial que lui seul pouvait afficher.

En sentant ce sourire, Lisbon réalisa soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle embrassait Patrick Jane .Elle se dégagea immédiatement des bras de son consultant. Il affichait un sourire lumineux, et la regardait avec ses yeux pétillants, couleur de l'océan, ses yeux si envoûtant.

Lisbon quant à elle, était si rouge qu'elle sentait la chaleur de ses joues réchauffer tout son corps, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose...

- J-J-J-ane ! Balbutia t-elle.

- Lisbon, répondit t-il en retour sans se départir de son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Gloussa t-elle, encore sous le choc.

- Qu'est ce que nous faisions ,corrigea t-il calmement.

- Jane ? Quémanda Lisbon, sur un ton de supplique, la nervosité se faisant ressentir dans sa voix, et les mains passant sans arrêt sur son front.

- Je prouvais que vous étiez une menteuse. Expliqua t-il, en souriant de plus bel si c'était possible.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle sans comprendre.

- Je vous ai hypnotisé, et vous n'avez pas repoussé mes avances sous hypnose, ce qui veut dire que ça ne vous dérange pas Lisbon, les sujets sous hypnose ne perdent pas...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une agrafeuse le manqua de peu, il se pencha légèrement en riant.

- JANE ! hurla t-elle.

- L'agrafeuse le retour ! Plaisanta t-il.

Elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus avec beaucoup de mal, et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

- Jane, je vais vous tuer... siffla t-elle entre ses dents en serrant les points, à tel points que leurs jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il ,faussement étonné.

- Vous osez... constata t-elle en le fusillant du regard et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.

- Ce que je voulais savoir en fait,s'expliqua t-il, c'est si vous vouliez me tuer pour vous avoir hypnotisé ou pour vous avoir prouver que vous n'aviez rien contre mes baisers ? L'interrogea t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Espèce de... fourragea t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

- Ah, et je suis déçu. Ajouta t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je vous demande pardon ! S'indigna t-elle.

- Oh ! Je ne parlais pas du baiser ! Corrigea t-il, vous embrassez très bien...

- Mais... Vous … Argh ! S'énerva t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel bien qu'elle sentait clairement ses joues s'embraser, le tout bien malgré elle.

- … Mais franchement Lisbon vous avez des goûts déplorables ! Le type de la compta ? Mignon ? Je vous croyez plus exigeante ! Assura t-il en affichant une mine mi-amusée, mi-contrarié, Surtout depuis que je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente, ajouta t-il en souriant d'autant plus.

Il connaissait d'avance la réaction qui suivrait, alors il se précipita hors du bureau.

Un dernier « JANE ! » tonitruant retentit dans le bureau de la brunette avant qu'un blond n'en sorte suivit de près par un pot à crayon. Il riait de bon cœur et retourna paisiblement s'allonger sur son canapé, suivit par les regards curieux de ses collègues.

- Tu ne devais pas « arranger les choses » ? s'enquit Van Pelt en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est ce que je viens de faire, répondit tout naturellement le consultant.

Ses collègues le regardèrent encore un peu d'un air désabusé, et retournèrent à leurs activités. Jane était Jane, tout comme Lisbon était Lisbon, inutile d'essayer de les changer, c'était tout simplement impossible, et d'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Ils les aimaient beaucoup trop pour ça. Autant l'un que l'autre, elle, le garçon manqué à l'allure froide mais aussi et surtout au cœur le plus gros et le plus généreux qu'ils aient jamais vu, et lui, l'agaçant consultant qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de les faire rire, et surtout, de la faire sourire.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà mon deuxième OS, je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez... Ben à vous de me le dire en fait xD<p>

Ah oui, et au fait, je sais pas s'il y a vraiment un pot à crayons sur ce genre de bureau, mais bon, l'agrafeuse ayant déjà été utilisée, fallait bien trouver autre chose xD

Je ne suis pas contre l'expression de vos avis :3


End file.
